


Never Have I Ever

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, past Jeamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys play "never have I ever" and James has a suspicion his friends are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr (ssohds).

Seamus isn’t sure whose dumb idea it was to play “Never Have I Ever”, but he almost instantly regretted agreeing to join in. He knew that the rest of the guys would ask dirty questions, and it could potentially end with them finding out about Aleks’ and his relationship. They’d only been dating for around two months, but neither of them had come out to the guys yet. James had his suspicions--he did live with Aleks after all, so he noticed him sneaking out of the house frequently; Aleks managed to convince him it was just a girl he was messing around with. Definitely not a relationship with one of his coworkers.

“So who wants to start?” Jordan asked, looking around their small group who were sitting in a circle on the floor of the stream room. James instantly smirked and raised his hand. It was almost like he had a plan, and Seamus was worried.

“Never have I ever given a blow job,” James laughed. Dan and Jordan joined in with James’ laughter. Well, that was until they both saw Aleks and Seamus take a shot.

“Wait, really guys?!” Jordan exclaimed.

Seamus shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. “I was drunk.”

Jordan and Dan seemed to buy his lie, but James was looking suspiciously between him and Aleks, and it was making Seamus feel slightly uncomfortable.

Jordan went next with “Never have I ever done it in the shower,” to which the rest of the guys drank. He hadn’t expected much less.

The game continued in a similar fashion, with James’ suspicions of Aleks and Seamus only growing stronger with the more questions that have been asked. James knew Seamus was bisexual, he’d found out at the first Creature House, when they’d ended up fooling around occasionally, but they never had any feelings for each other than as best friends.

“Never have I ever given a hand job to another member of The Creatures,” Jordan giggled. He’d gotten tipsy to the point of giggling, and the rest of the guys knew they’d have to stop him drinking much more than he’d already drank.

Jordan hadn’t really been expecting anyone to drink to that, neither had Aleks or Dan, so when both James and Seamus took a shot, everyone was surprised. “Okay, wait a second, please explain this,” Dan choked, almost unbelieving.

Even Aleks was giving a shocked look at Seamus--even though they were dating they’d never done hand jobs, only blow jobs and sex. Seamus just looked at him and smiled apologetically for not telling him before.

James sighed, before deciding to give the guys an explanation. “It was at the first creature house, and we just kinda fooled around together?” He sounded unsure of himself, and Seamus didn’t look like he was going to add anything.

“Were you ever dating?” Dan asked, shock evident in his voice from what he’d been hearing.

“No, never,” Seamus answered. Aleks seemed to sigh with relief since Seamus had told him that Aleks was his first boyfriend, even if he’d failed to mention what him and James had done. “Anyway, can we move on?”

Although it was evident in Dan’s face that he was still curious, he let it slide, and it moved onto James’ turn once again. He looked like he was in deep thought for a while before he suddenly started grinning. Seamus was worried--he knew James was about to do something that could potentially out him and Aleks.

“Never have I ever dated anyone in this room,” he grinned. Aleks gave James the biggest death stare that was possible before taking a shot.

Seamus gave a “fuck you,” to James, before also taking a shot. The room was in silence for a moment before James started laughing.

“I fucking knew it!” he yelled. “I knew you were lying to me, Aleks! And you two have been suspicious for ages. I fucking knew it.”

Dan and Jordan stared open-mouthed at Aleks and Seamus, waiting for an explanation from one of the two. Neither of them had expected this, even when James’ had come to them with his theory of the two dating a few weeks prior.

Seamus gave an over-exaggerated sigh before starting. “Basically we’ve been dating for two months and we didn’t know how to tell you guys.” He then turned to James. “Also, a massive fuck you. We wanted to do this on our own.”

“Awh, little Seamus is mad because he had to admit to dating Aleks,” James cooed sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Aleks. “Hey, fuck you, Aleks, I was doing you a favour.”

“A favour?” Aleks asked almost not believing what he was hearing.

“Would you rather one of us walk in on you while you’re up to ‘things’ and have to explain then?”

Aleks shut up after that. Seamus shuffled across the floor closer to Aleks and gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was a simultaneous groan upon the slight PDA from the two.

“That’s disgusting never do that again!” James exclaimed.

“You brought this on yourself,” Aleks replied, before pulling Seamus in for a kiss.

 


End file.
